Come To My Arms
by Nirgends101
Summary: "Come to my arms, Serena!" She was a human, and he was a spirit. He could not be touched, but they still loved one another. Her greatest wish? To find out what it was like to touch him. AU one-shot. AmourShipping.


I **just thought about mixing in elements from one of my favorite movies into an Amourshipping AU story...here's the end result! Please enjoy! And if anyone gets the movie right...kudos to them!**

 **I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then Ash and Serena would've been together already.**

 **P.S the reason I haven't updated for a while is very simple. It's one word beginning with E and ending with 'xams'.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **26 June 1990, Wednesday, 9:06 pm**

Six-year old Serena Yvonne stormed out of her house, blinking away tears.

 _'It's all Mama's fault!'_ she thought angrily, swiping at her face with tiny hands. _'I won't come near her, ever!'_

"Serena! Come back here _now!_ " her mother, Grace, commanded, running out of their bungalow, which was notably set in the middle of a forest.

" _No!_ " the younger girl spat back venomously, backing away. "How could you be so mean to Fennekin?" she wailed, the tears rolling thick and fast down her cheeks. "What did she do to you, Mama?!"

"I lost my temper is all," the mother snapped out impatiently. Having yelled at the fox-like animal, since it had done its business on the carpet for the umpteenth time had put her daughter into a very angry state, angry enough to walk out on her apparently. Now the crying had started. As if she didn't have enough to deal with already.

"Serena, _please_ be a good girl and come back here..."

"I will not!" Serena started to run tearfully away from her mother, into the forest.

"NO!" Grace shouted, suddenly worried. "The forest is full of dangerous Pokemon, you silly girl! You could be killed! Get back here NOW!"

But the hysterical girl had seemingly lost her sense of reason, and she ran full tilt into the dark woods, uncaring of what happened to her. At the moment, all her poor brain could think of was to get away from her mother and remain away.

"Serena! Serena!" her mother called frantically, now seriously worried about her daughter's safety. Tripping over a stone, she fell, leaving a gaping tear in her dress. Unflinching, she got up and started to run again. Her daughter was the only family she had left, after her errant husband had walked out on her. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she continued to run.

But no matter how hard she ran, it was no use. Despairingly, she called out for her daughter once more, but it yielded no response.

"Silly girl..." she sighed. Despite what she had said to Serena, there weren't really any dangerous Pokemon in the forest. Perhaps the odd Bunnelby but otherwise, none. Then again, to keep her daughter safe from any kind of harm was her first and foremost policy. Tidying her torn clothing, she set out on a brisk walk.

* * *

Serena walked aimlessly ahead, fear shadowing her heart. She was lost at the forest, not knowing what to do.

"M-Mama? M-M-Mama?" she squeaked helplessly. Clutching her heart anxiously, she continued forward.

The rustling of a bush, followed by a Bunnelby hopping out of it, frightened her immensely. "Aaaaaaaaaa!"

The bunny stared at her inquisitively, looking ready to steal whatever she was wearing at the moment. Serena backed up, sweating in fear. The wild Pokemon suddenly hopped towards her, its ears lighting up. Serena knew what it was going to do, having learned enough from her kindly teachers at school. It was going to use Double Slap.

However, a tall figure burst out of nowhere, running at the Pokemon and ramming into it at full speed, shoving it away from the terrified girl. The Digging Pokemon squealed before running away from the thing that had tackled it so fiercely. Serena felt ready to run as well, but a slash of light from the white moon shining overhead revealed that this was actually a person.

A person wearing a Pikachu mask.

Ordinarily, Serena would've lost her mind with fright, as she was deathly afraid of rodents of any kind. But, scared and frightened as she was, the girl could feel nothing but relief then.

"My savior!~" she cried happily, charging at him, or her, to share a warm hug with her savior...

...only to fall down over a pebble as the unknown person dodged her hurriedly.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" the man, (she guessed from the voice) quickly hurried over to her. He was wearing a blue half-sleeved jacket over a white shirt, and black trousers, along with the unmissable Pikachu mask. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Serena said, annoyed. "Why didn't you let me hug you?" she asked inquiringly, brushing twigs from her long honey-blonde hair. Like butterscotch, her mother always said, whatever that was.

"I cannot be touched by a human," the man responded rather sadly. He tapped his mask. "This mask marks me as a spirit, a _yokai._ I am far from human."

"...Really?" asked the girl uncomprehendingly, and a little mischievously. She got up and started towards him again threateningly. "Then if I touch you, what shall happen?"

"Hey, don't!" he backed off speedily as Serena tried to clasp his hand to her chest. "I'm being serious here, little girl, don't do that!"

"Okay, then," Serena stepped away sadly. The spirit, noticing this, bent down and picked up a stick, giving one end to the girl while holding to the other. "Here, hold this end of the twig, and we'll be connected through it. No need to feel sad, see?"

"Yay! Good one spirit man!" cried Serena cheerfully, enthusiastically clinging to her end of the stick. "What do we do now?"

"Wait a bit." The _yokai_ led her silently to a dirt road, where he let go of the twig, which dropped to the ground.

"Here's the path that shall lead to your house," the spirit pointed at the road, encrusted with dried mud and crowned with several leaves. "Trust me, Serena, just follow this path, and it shall lead to home."

"Okay!" said the girl happily. "Will I ever see you again, my spirit man friend?" she asked pleadingly.

"If you want," said the man, "come to that sculpture of the two Lucarios dancing. I shall meet you there." Serena knew of this particular statue, and she was delighted.

"Thank you so much!" The young maiden was about to hug the spirit again, but he backed away. "Hey, I said no touching, right?"

"Oh, yes. But, how do you know my name?" Serena looked at the spirit confusedly, who tugged his mask up bashfully. "I have my ways."

"But! I don't know your name." Serena stared imploringly at the _yokai._ "Please tell me?!~"

He remained silent, not answering her question. A wind blew, stirring up leaves, and Serena's face slowly fell.

"Okay," she said sadly, turning away and beginning to run down the path. "I'll be back tomor-!"

"It's Ash."

The voice reverberated around her like magic, and when she turned around, he was gone.

* * *

 **27 June 1990, Thursday, 2:00 pm**

Serena ran up to the statue of the dancing Lucarios, panting loudly. Making a silly excuse to Grace about using the bathroom, she had walked out on her to go meet her new friend. A miasma of Fletchling poop hung around the once beautiful sculpture, and she turned her nose away in disgust. _'Yuck.'_

"Yes, I find it unappealing too," a voice behind her stated. Delighted, she turned around to behold a man in a Pikachu mask, wearing the exact same clothes as last time. Ash stepped towards her and bowed. "Good to see you again, Serena. I wasn't expecting you, honestly."

"Why not?" asked the little girl, flabbergasted. "But I'm your friend...right?" she pleaded cutely.

"...Yes, you are," stated Ash resignedly. Under the mask, she could have sworn he was smiling.

"Let's go somewhere cooler," suggested the spirit, walking towards the denser area of the forest unflinchingly. Serena, feeling more than a little excited, followed him. He held out a twig just like before, and Serena took it. They walked hand in hand...or as much hand in hand as they were able to.

"Your hair is nice," said Ash out of the blue. "Its color is quite unique. What's the hue's name again?" he fumbled around, trying to remember.

"Butterscotch, my mum says," Serena told him breezily. Ash's hand reached out, about to caress her hair, but he pulled it away after some deliberation. "It looks nice."

"Thank you!~" Serena spoke happily, looking up at him adoringly. "I really like combing it, but I hate it when it gets dirty!" she pouted.

Ash chuckled. "One can't have everything!"

Serena pouted at him irritably. "I don't want _everything_ , just that my hair shouldn't get dirty," she pointed out. "That surely doesn't count as everything?" she asked him hopefully. Ash did not respond to her question right away, almost looking as if he was considering how to answer.

"Your hair won't get dirty if you cut it," suggested Ash after a few minutes of silence, and Serena looked at him in horror, letting go of the stick and backing away hurriedly.

"No way am I cutting this lovely hair!" she screamed, horrified. Serena grabbed her long locks protectively and glared at the spirit fervently, who sighed.

"Whatever you say," he commented. Walking over to a tree with a large hole in it, he pulled out a smooth red sphere of rubber. A ball, obviously. "It's time to play some catch."

* * *

 **15 May 1995, Saturday, 8:00 am**

"So you're in fifth grade now?" asked Ash, staring at her curiously.

Serena smiled, lifting up her skirt by the sides to show him her new school uniform. It was really quite nice, a plain white buttoned up shirt along with a forest green skirt. Pale socks, black shoes, and a pretty straw hat completed the outfit. "Yeah, I got this just yesterday. Does this look good?"

She had matured a little, grown in height more. However as for Ash...he hadn't aged a bit. At least that what it looked like to Serena.

The spirit put his hand to his chin in consideration, almost looking thoughtful despite his Pikachu mask obscuring his face from view. Suddenly pulling out a pink ribbon from his pocket, he walked over, bent, and swiftly tied it around the hat's diameter, making sure to avoid touching her astonished face.

"There," said Ash in satisfaction, stepping away from her and surveying his handiwork with admiration. "That looks much better."

"Awesome, Ash!" whispered Serena, tears forming in her eyes as she touched the cool fabric softly. It crinkled under her fingers, and Ash chuckled.

"No problem." He offered her the stick once more, and she took it, being well versed with the drill.

They walked in silence, Serena relishing the feel of the sun on her face and Ash just walking beside her, amusing himself by reaching out to catch butterflies. But he never let go of the twig connecting him to Serena...and Serena never let go of the twig connecting her to Ash.

"Hey, hey," started Serena suddenly, surprising Ash. "I wanna climb a tree!"

"A tree?" asked the puzzled spirit. "But why?"

"I want to!" stated the girl cutely.

After some pouting aimed his way by the said girl he finally gave in. "Okay."

He led her to an old oak tree, wizened but strong, he knew. When Serena was about to happily climb the tree, a humanoid rock-like _thing_ rushed in front of her, startling both of them, and took a stance at them. Ash put up a guarded pose, but relaxed on seeing who it was.

"Ash," the rock creature rumbled through a crack on its head. "Who is this human?"

"Brock, no need to worry," reassured the other. "This is Serena, she knows the drill. So don't worry."

Brock glared at the eleven year old through narrowed, craggy slits which were his eyes. "Never touch him with your human skin, girlie," he drawled. "Or you'll be my lunch."

With that, the rock spirit left them alone. Ash watched him go, as did Serena.

"I never knew that the spirits here cared so much about you," mumbled Serena. Ash looked at her quizzically, then at the tree. "You were about to climb..."

"Yeah, yeah," said the girl, all smiles once more. Ash guided her with instructive words, and in no time Serena was on top of a branch. She played around on it happily, doing mundane things to amuse herself, while Ash watched.

Suddenly the branch broke, and Serena fell, screaming in terror. Ash started and ran towards the falling girl, arms outstretched.

But he remembered himself in time, and retracted his hands just as Serena fell in a bush with a loud thump. Concerned, the spirit knelt down guiltily, knowing it was his fault. "Serena, are you all right?"

Extracting herself from the bush, Serena smiled sweetly at Ash. "I'm fine Ash...but you were about to touch me," she said, hurt in her tone. "Don't touch me! Ever!" she snapped, almost crying.

And she began to sob, Ash feeling guiltier than ever, for not being able to hold her and comfort her.

"Don't...touch me...ever..."

* * *

 **23 August 1998, Sunday, 8:00 am**

14-year old Serena bit into the persimmon she was holding in her right hand, the sweet, cool flesh filling her with pleasure. "These are really good!" she exclaimed happily. "Where do you find these?"

"I don't," explained the spirit in front of her. "Misty, a water spirit living in the east part of the lake inside the forest, swam up a mountain somehow and fetched some fruit for us, as per my request. She is especially biased towards persimmons; therefore she used the opportunity to grab a few for herself as well as for the two of us."

Serena giggled. "I can understand why."

Ash snorted, taking off his mask to eat. He had tanned skin, with brown, playful eyes matching those of the mask, high cheekbones, and most noticeably two peculiar folds on his cheeks that looked like 'Z's.

It was not the first time Serena had seen his face, no. He often took off his mask in the sunnier patches of the forest to enjoy the feel of the sunlight on his face. When Serena had asked him why did he keep his mask on, Ash had answered cryptically, "If I didn't have my mask on, no one would believe me if I said I was a spirit."

She believed that theory too.

"Anyway..." said Serena slightly sadly, putting away the seeds from the several persimmons she had eaten. "I'm going."

"Going?" asked Ash, slightly confused. "What do you mean, going?"

"Going to the city," whispered Serena. "I am entering high school really soon, so I have to enter a really good one, Mama says. In the city."

"I see," stated Ash quietly. There was silence, no sound but the gentle breeze rustling dried leaves strewn on the ground.

"Well then," said the spirit suddenly. "In the summer, come visit me, okay?" he told her gently.

Serena smiled sweetly. "I will."

If you asked him, that smile was sweeter than any persimmon.

* * *

 **18 July 1999, Monday, 9:00 pm**

Serena sprinted towards her best friend, panting heavily as Ash watched, amused.

"Welcome back, Miss Yvonne," crowed Ash satirically. "Why so late?" he inquired.

"Mama...made me stay back...homework," gasped Serena, and Ash understood.

The pair had reunited after a long, long nine months. While Serena was at her new high school, (named Vaniville High) she could not stop thinking about Ash. Even when she made new friends and boys tried to hit on her, half her mind was focused purely on Ash.

The spirit hadn't aged much since their first meeting, and Serena was pretty close to his age now. Result: a gigantic crush on him had developed, and Serena was in denial about it.

Yes, even during Geology class, taught by the fierce, rotund, scary-as-hell Mr. Clay, she could not stop thinking about him, his face, his smile, his chuckle. Often she had questioned herself, _'Is this love?'_ But she was a _high-school student_ for the love of Arceus. She didn't have the time to focus properly on anything else but her studies.

"So, what do you want to do?" inquired Ash, tilting his head. Serena helplessly shook her head. "I don't know."

"Hmm," thought Ash, scratching the red cheek of the mask on his face. "I know," he exclaimed brightly. "Come with me, quick."

He turned and started to walk, in the direction of where hundreds of flower spirits dwelt. The meadow. Frowning, Serena followed him.

After some time, the spirit stopped abruptly, Serena nearly bumping into him. They were in a clearing full of fresh green grass, populated by a very less than humanoid plant spirit. Serena knew her well. Her name was Erika, and like Brock, she was quite protective of Ash, which did not allow her to trust Serena completely.

 _'Ahh, speak of the devil,'_ thought Serena as Erika burst out of the tall foliage in a flourish of leaves and perfume. The honey blonde inhaled in satisfaction, the plant spirit being very well versed with the art of smelling good.

"Roses tonight, Erika?" smiled Ash, commenting on the scent that Erika had on. Serena grinned as well. "Have you finally fallen for somebody?"

The plant spirit (who resembled a rafflesia, the stalk being her body with stubby arms and legs jutting out of it) growled in annoyance. "Shut up!"

"Aw, so you _are_ in love!" gushed Serena. "That's so sweet!"

"Not you as well," cried Erika in mock bitterness. Stepping awkwardly to the honey blonde girl, she warned, "Never touch Ash, Serena."

"She knows, you ass," groaned Ash. "How long have we known each other?"

"Nine years..."

"-which is enough to get a rule across, don't you think?" Ash pressed his point home.

Erika just _"humph"_ ed and walked away, shaking her petals in annoyance.

Ash shook his head, taking off his mask and dropping it on the grass beside him. "Lie down," he ordered, doing the same himself. Bewildered, Serena did so, and laid herself down on the grassy field beside the spirit.

She gasped in shock. Millions and millions of stars decorated the night sky of indigo before them. Some glittered pale red, others sky blue. But mostly, they shone with bright, white light.

"This is...amazing!" exclaimed Serena softly, and Ash snorted in reply. "This is the first time I've ever stargazed," she confessed.

"I know," Ash informed her happily. "I wanted to make the first time completely magical, and out of this world. The only way I could do that was to take you to this spot, which was free from any sort of pollution," he explained bashfully.

On hearing that, red dusted Serena's pale cheeks, and she turned away slightly to prevent Ash from seeing. She was blushing, so much that one would've mistaken her for a tomato with butterscotch hair.

 _'I don't like him_ _I don't like him_ _I don't like him_ _I don't like hi-'_

"Serena?"

"Y-Yeah?" she asked, somehow keeping a straight face despite her inner turmoil.

"You're amazing," he complimented her unexpectedly.

Serena blushed furiously once more, but mustered up enough courage to answer him softly, "You're amazing, too."

* * *

 **12 December 1999, Friday, 2:00 pm**

"And they call this afternoon," muttered a dark girl under her breath. She had long brown hair which she kept in pigtails, having dark green eyes. She wore a dark pink T-shirt decorated by three large black bows and she also wore a pair of denim shorts, and finally on her wrist she had a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble.

Serena watched her in part sympathy, part amusement. Shauna was from the ever-warm Singapore, meaning that she found the unforgiving Kalos winters simply unbearable. She often chose to wear an attire more suited for summers, claiming she kept on forgetting it was winter. Serena had sat next to her in English class, taught by Miss Aria on her first day, and the two had hit it off. They'd become the best of girlfriends.

"It shall be spring in March," soothed Serena optimistically, putting on her _I'm so positive_ tone. "Who knows, it might even come a bit earlier and relieve you, Shauna!"

"Yeah, right!" said the brunette, beginning to smile.

"No, really!"

"You and your bloody optimism," said Shauna, now grinning widely, "can always be counted on to cheer me up."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" cried Serena happily.

"Hence proved!" stated Shauna jokingly.

The two girls laughed as they exited the corridor and ended up in the foyer, where dozens of kids were milling about. A certain guy, with black, messy hair, chocolate brown eyes and wearing a simple navy shirt and denim jeans waved at them, leaning on a pillar. "Yo."

Serena waved back, but Shauna positively lit up.

"Todd!" she cried, running at him and giving him a hug. The boy hugged back, laughing, and kissed her. Serena looked upwards, determined not to look at the couple, until she heard Shauna say, "For Xerneas' sake Serena, you don't have to look away!" exasperatedly.

"Its respectful," protested Serena. "Anyway, I gotta go, Shauna. Hi, Todd," she quickly turned and walked, fast and brisk.

"What?! H-Hey, Serena!" she heard Shauna behind her, and without looking back, rushed forward.

The real reason she had looked away, obviously, was because she was reminded of Ash every single time demonstrations of affection happened before her. As Serena thought about Shauna being happy with Todd, tears seeped from her eyes, as she remembered Ash as well.

He was the reason for her new look as well. When she was in ninth grade, she had decided to cut her hair short- Grace had protested, but Serena had been adamant- she would cut her hair. And she did.

She had surprised herself when she'd looked in the mirror. She'd actually looked pretty that time, but in a less princess-y manner, more like a _wild-style_ pretty girl.

And she _liked_ that. She really did.

And who had influenced her to do it? Ash. Her best friend who wasn't occupied by anyone else, who didn't have any other friends he could talk to, except the spirits and she knew that he considered them guardians more than friends. So whenever they were together, they talked freely, and Serena did not have to worry about him having other matters. Because he didn't have any.

He was always there. He was always waiting for her.

 _'I want to see Ash. I want to touch Ash.'_

* * *

 **9 August 2000, Saturday, 4:00 pm**

Serena slouched on the beanbag in her room, grumbling. She had absolutely nothing to do.

What with Shauna on a date with Todd, May off sick with malaria, Dawn hanging out with Paul, and Iris being occupied with studies, there was no one she could talk to.

It was mostly at these kinds of times when she really missed Ash. The spirit really didn't do much except mill around with Gary (a turtle spirit with cannons on his back living in Misty's pond) and Misty for company, and even then he often claimed that he'd 'have more fun trying to tame a wild Ursaring since Misty always tries to hit on Gary with terrible pick up lines. And vice versa'. No, Ash did actually like being around her more than anybody else; he had told her so openly. And she definitely reciprocated.

 _'That's it, I'm going to see him.'_

Serena stumbled down the stairs blearily, rubbing her eyes. "Uncle Sycamore!" she called. "Do you think I can visit Mother for dinner tonight?"

A man with shoulder-length black curly hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and wearing a purple full-sleeved button up shirt with black rumpled trousers trudged out of his room- or _laboratory_ as he called it.

"What?" he asked drearily, squinting at her. "What did you say?"

"I asked-"

"-if you could go to Grace's for dinner," finished a lady in a white lab coat, and having pale brown hair curled up in a pretty, large bun, and amber eyes. "I heard."

Serena winced unintentionally. "Can I, Aunt Juniper?"

The older woman smiled. "Yes, why not? Grace would love the company," she strode over and kissed Serena's head. "Since you don't have any exams anymore it's fine. You can even stay there for a night."

"Thank you so much!" said Serena joyfully. She ran up and started to chuck some sleepwear, her phone, and her toothbrush into her purse with inhuman accuracy.

Finally. After so many days, her eyes would drink in the sight of Ash once more.

* * *

 **The same day, at 8:00 pm**

Serena ran into the forest as fast as she could, and she was pretty fast. Night stole over the sky, and along with it millions of stars winking. The moon, gleaming white, rose.

The girl could spot several flower, water and plant spirits courting the moon by stretching their arms out and bathing in the moonlight. Suddenly spying a human figure amidst the sea of plants and foliage, she joyfully ran up to it. "Ash! Ash!"

The spirit started, and turned, his Pikachu mask in place and wearing the same clothes as before. She saw his eyes light up in happiness and his arms rise in jubilation. "Serena!"

The two reached each other and gazed at each other's faces, not looking away even for a second.

"Ash..." muttered Serena, glancing away from his masked visage. "I missed you."

"...I missed you too," mumbled the spirit. "Shall we go somewhere quieter?" he suggested after some silence.

"Mhm," nodded the girl. The duo trudged away from the horde of spirits and made their way towards the place where they had first played catch.

Serena caught her breath in surprise. _'I still remember that day like it was yesterday.'_

Ash sat down on the grass and patted the area beside him. "Come, sit here."

She gladly took his offer, and laid herself beside him quietly.

They sat in silence, listening to the gentle melodies of the forest. Both longed to touch the other, so much that it was painful. But no, they could not do so, and it was breaking Serena's heart.

"I haven't told you yet, have I?" stated Ash suddenly, and Serena glanced at him in surprise. "Told me what?"

"How I was conceived," explained Ash. "How I came to be, and why I cannot be touched by humans."

Serena said nothing, but leaned towards him, ready to listen to her friend's tale.

Ash took a deep breath. "When I was born," he began, "I was left in a basket, on the mountainside. I was left with nothing but that basket and a rag playing the role of my blanket. I remember wailing, so loudly that it hurt my throat."

"And what then?" asked Serena cautiously, when Ash did not continue. "What happened then?"

"Lord Lance found me," Ash told her. "He is the Spirit King I told you about. I was weak and about to die, but Lance placed this mask-" he tapped it- "on me and cast a form of magic that would keep me alive, and free from any form of sickness."

Serena listened raptly.

"At the price of having a fragile body that disintegrates when it's touched by a human, I now age very slowly," explained Ash. "At one fourth the rate you do, in fact. When I found you, I was fifteen years old; I am now seventeen and a half.

"And _I'm_ sixteen!" exclaimed Serena thoughtfully. "It's been ten years already..."

Ash lifted his mask and smiled. "Yes, it has."

Serena couldn't believe it. She wanted to tackle-hug her crush right then there, but she swallowed her feelings down. _'No. I cannot.'_

"Um, Serena," Ash stuttered hesitantly, and unexpectedly. Serena glanced at him in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Do you know about the rumors of this forest?" Ash inquired suddenly. Serena knew; of course she knew. Every year, at around the 15th of August, a variety of noises would be emitted from the forest, uncharacteristically loud at times. At a young age, Serena had been told that, according to rumors, these noises were the spirits of the forests dancing. Often feeling frightened of them, Serena never ventured out in the forest at night. But now...

"Yes, but what about them?"

"Well, they are actually not emitted by our dancing," laughed Ash, sitting back, "they come during our yearly parties."

"Yearly parties?" asked Serena confusedly.

"Yeah- every time at the 15th of August, we party wildly. It's like a symbolism of gratitude for our lives; gratitude to Lord Lance for giving us the opportunity to live. But it gets scary at times, that's why I never invited you before. But since you're a big girl now...will you come with me?"

Serena was taken aback. "What, is the benevolent Duke Ash giving me the honor of going to the fest with him?~" she teased. Ash colored red. "Will you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

* * *

 **15th August 2000, 9:00 pm**

I love her. Really.

When she goes away from me, a poisonous pain ekes at my heart. Brock often tells me I am not myself when Serena is away, and I truly believe him.

But Lord Lance had warned me never to fall in love with any human. Given that this was highly unlikely, I, immature as I had been, never heeded him.

And now I'm stuck in this Ferris wheel of emotions, sadness and happiness and _oh so many_ emotions blooming in my soul when I look at her, and anger at the world, hatred aimed, however unfairly, at Lord Lance, for being that mental barrier keeping me away from Serena.

Jealousy spreads into me like a green poison when I see Alain, that black-and blue bipedal dragon, and Mairin, the red-headed human-like spirit together. So different, and yet together. Quite unlike me and her.

Oh. There she is. I must go now.

...

Serena tripped over the pink kimono and used a very uncomplimentary word as she straightened it out.

The spirit before her burst into laughter. "Oh, Serena, you shouldn't use such language!" he pointed out, and Serena growled at him playfully. "Shut up, Ash!"

Ash chuckled for a few minutes still, before kindly holding out a twig to help her up. "You look beautiful," he complemented her in his usual frank, friendly, way as Serena got up.

"Th-thanks," said Serena, blushing. "It's not too bright, is it?" she asked anxiously. She was resplendent in a rose-pink kimono, with a plethora of burnished golden butterflies delicately embroidered onto the linen. It was no surprise that she was nervous, being dressed in such a beautiful article of clothing.

"No, no!" said Ash earnestly. "Here," he added, taking out a ribbon from his own blue kimono and tying it around his wrist as Serena watched in confusion. "Why are you doing that?"

Ash just handed one end of the ribbon to her. "Here, tie this around your wrist," he requested softly. "This shall ensure that we remain connected."

Serena blushed prettily and smiled, taking the proffered end and tying it as instructed. "This is just like a date!" she laughed.

Ash winked. "It _is_ a date."

Heat filled Serena's cheeks, but she brushed the feelings of embarrassment away and gripped the ribbon tightly. Ash did likewise, and they walked to the fair.

A soft glow of yellow light surrounded them, and came the laughs, the loud, bawdy songs and the beating of percussion instruments. Spirits of different shapes, sizes and colors milled around the area, and Serena was excited.

The sky was blushing purple as it filled itself with milky white stars. Serena looked at Ash, smiling widely, and the humanoid grinned back.

"It's time to have some fun."

* * *

 **A few hours later, at 1:00 am**

"Whew!" breathed the honey blonde, pushing stray strands of hair away from her cheeks and face. Ash brushed his hair back as well, gasping. "That was awesome!"

"I know, right?" The two had gone for a plethora of activities, ranging from the hammer strike to the dart game to the mini fashion show (Ash had been a spectator for this one while Serena joyfully took first place by far, looking like a princess in the pink outfit. The prize had been a geode filled with sparkling amethyst and sapphire).

"Well," said Ash, after they had taken a brief breather, "shall we go for a walk?"

"Yes, why not?" commented Serena happily, the ribbon still bound tightly to her wrist. And to Ash's.

Ash took his Pikachu mask off, wiping his face from the sensation of air hitting it after a period of time. He then offered it to Serena.

"E-eh?"

"Wear it," laughed Ash affectionately, passing the mask to her. Serena put the mask on, and studied the world through it. Everything looked the same, and Ash was grinning at her widely.

"You look awesome with it on," he commented, tugging on the ribbon a bit impatiently. "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah," Serena rushed to join him, blushing under the mask.

 _'I wonder,'_ she thought suddenly. _'Does Ash also blush under this mask, when he talks to me?'_

She wanted to touch him.

 _'Does he also feel those pangs in his heart that I feel, when we're away?'_

She longed to touch him.

 _'Does he miss me? Does he feel for me, the same way I do?'_

She needed to touch him so badly...she gripped the ribbon so firmly that it nearly tore. Tears fell from her face.

 _'Does he cry, like this as well?'_

Her head was wrapped in the Pikachu mask, wreathed in Ash's smell. She inhaled deeply, a scent of incense filling her nose. And she stopped sobbing.

But her heart was filled with a sudden black shadow of sadness.

She loved him.

And what good would that do? She never could touch him anyway...

Out of nowhere, Ash came towards her, directly in front of her. Serena stepped back in surprise, but Ash just leaned forward and touched his lips to just below her right eye. Serena blushed, so hard and so fast that she felt faint, but Ash solemnly moved back before she could react.

Technically, Ash had just kissed the Pikachu mask, but that didn't stop her from reddening like the setting sun. Ash flushed red as well, but he found the courage to say, "I did that, 'cause, well, I -um- I really care for you, Serena."

Those weren't the three little words, but they were more than enough. "I-I do too," she stammered.

Ash lifted his eyebrows in surprise, then joy rushed into his brown eyes. "That makes me very happy," he admitted softly.

Serena smiled back, and they continued walking.

They were oblivious to the impending footsteps behind them, crunching the grass behind them.

A little girl burst out of the darkness, laughing loudly, shattering the silence. Ash and Serena stumbled back in surprise, but not a second later a boy ran after her.

He stumbled, and Ash caught his arm. "Be careful!" he admonished gently.

"Ahh, sorry, mister," the boy smiled apologetically, then thundered after his playmate.

Serena smiled under the mask, and turned towards the man.

Only to find he was glowing with a jade green light, and it was pouring out of him like smoke. Ash slowly held up his hands in surprise. "This is..."

"You're dying?!" Serena's scream splintered the darkening night. "But...but...that means-" she stuttered into silence.

"Of course," murmured Ash. "That boy was a human. I'd forgotten that human children unknowingly come into the celebrations and mingle with the spirits as well... "

He looked at Serena, and held out his arms, like a husband would before hugging his wife after a long journey.

"Come to my arms, Serena!" he shouted.

The girl promptly threw off the mask and sprinted towards the fading spirit, embracing him, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. Emotions rushed through her, love, joy, happiness at _finally being able to touch him, after so many years..._

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

And he was gone, with his clothes and mask remaining. Serena tumbled to the ground, sobbing, grief-stricken, into his clothes. Ash was gone. Gone. _Gone._

"I love you, too," she whispered to the dark, tears streaming thickly down her face like a never ending river of sorrow.

Figures streamed out of the trees, spirits that obviously had been Ash's friends, and heading them was a man with spiky red hair, a thick black coat and a red cape flapping behind him, and a simple pair of jeans adorning his legs. A crown sat on his head, and his auburn eyes were filled with compassion.

"Serena," the man greeted sympathetically.

"Lord Lance," she greeted back sullenly. She had known from the start that this guy was the King of Spirits; the crown was a dead giveaway.

But she no longer cared. All she cared about was hugging the blue kimono draped over her arms in various awkward twists and folds; the only remnants of the man she had loved- no, still loved.

As if sensing her errant emotions, Lance spoke, "Serena, may I speak to you?"

The honey blonde looked up at him through blurry eyes. "Y-yeah," she sniffled.

Lance sighed, and run his fingers through his unkempt hair. "I just wanted to thank you," he stated awkwardly, obviously never having needed to thank anyone before. "Ash's greatest wish was to find out what it felt like to touch his own kind. Alas, that was the one wish I could never grant him, as it would have immediately decomposed his body."

"R-really?" sniffed Serena, hiccuping a little. "His...his g-greatest wish was to t-touch a human?"

"Not just any human; you," said Lance gravely. "For granting him the one wish I could never, and that too the touch of someone he truly loved...for that, I deeply thank you."

Serena did not know what to say. Knowing that Ash's greatest wish had been to touch her, just like how her greatest wish had been to touch him, brought her great happiness, and great sorrow. A few more tears leaked out of her puffy eyes.

"Go," said Lance gently. "You are tired. Take Ash's clothes and mask with you, and go to your house," he ordered. "You must rest."

Without a word, the girl shakily stood, gathering up Ash's clothes, and placing the Pikachu mask on top of them. She trudged shakily, avoiding the eyes of the spirits gathered around her.

 _'It feels so empty inside without him.'_

She knew the way out of the forest; she had obviously memorized all the complex turnings and twisted paths. On and on she staggered, the hole in her heart deepening with each step.

 _'I love him...'_

She stepped to the sturdy wooden house where she had spent her childhood, and the tears flowed freely.

Loving him was natural. But so was death. And unfortunately, loving him was not enough to bring him back.

* * *

 **So there you have it; the longest and possibly the saddest thing I've ever written, even including my non Fanfiction works.**

 **Bye bye guys, I've got to go cry in a corner now...**

 **-Nirgends101**


End file.
